This Is It (The Apocalypse)
by CrazyHoltzy
Summary: Rowan leaned down, Abby's hand latching on around Holtz's throat, picking her off the floor. Whimpers released from her mouth, blood running down her chin and neck and onto Abby's hand and arm, staining the woman's shirt. - What if Patty wasn't there when Abby got possessed? What if it was just Holtz? - Possible future major character death


"Abby I got you a sandwich so you don't pick off mine. Patty went to go find Erin since she hasn't been at work since Rowan did that odd move." No reply. Holtzmann put the bag of sandwiches down, shoving her hands in her pockets and walking down the short hall to the bathroom.

"Abby, come and get your sandwich, come and get your sandwich please." She sang, rocking side to side as she walked, bouncing on her feet. Removing one and from her pocket, she tapped on the door, leaning close. "Want your little sandwich? Abby? Sandwi—"

"Hello Jillian." The bathroom door swung open, Abby stepping out and moving toe-to-toe with the shorter Ghostbuster. Holtz didn't step back, although unaccustomed to Abby taking up her personal space and calling her by her first name. She didn't think too much about it, glancing into the bathroom and back at Abby.

"Abby. You alright?" Neither of them had made a move to step back, the small amount of air between them was tense as the two looked up and down at the other.

"I'm quite well." Abby smiled, pushing past Holtz and making her way down the hall to the main room of Ghostbusters HQ. Holtz watched her go with wide eyes, glancing once back into the bathroom before moving to follow after Abby. With her hands in her pockets again, she made her way around Abby to get to her desk, leaning back on her elbows, smiling.

"You found my pipe. Found it in a dumpster yesterday." Holtz smiled proudly as Abby swatted the pipe into her own hand, twisting and testing the metal as she smiled and looked on at Holtz. "Gunna make a proton shotgun. If that doesn't work, we can just swing it around and hit stuff." Abby smiled and nodded at Holtz's words, turning around to inspect the proton packs. She ripped the faraday cage off of Holtz's pack, raising the pipe to swing down on the pack. "What are you doing?!" Holtz pushed herself off the table, hands flying out of her pockets, running over to Abby. "Not my babies!"

As Abby swung up, Holtz's hands wrapped around the pipe, fighting Abby for control over the pipe, trying to pull it down behind Abby's head. Abby was too strong. She swung around to face Holtz and looked her in the eye. That's when Holtz knew something was _very_ wrong. She opened her mouth to say something to Abby, to reach out, but before she could get a word in she found herself flying across the HQ, hitting the floor and rolling to a stop.

With a whimper, she climbed to her feet, standing tall and coming face to face with Abby, who was still smiling. Again, Holtz opened her mouth to talk, unable as the pipe swung low, and Holtz felt 2 of her lower ribs crack as the pipe reached its target. Doubling over from the pain, she was unprepared for the pipe to come down on the back of her head. For a second, the world was black, and when I t was back, she was sprawled out on the floor, vision swimming.

She felt a hand grab at the back of her waistcoat, impossibly pulling her off the floor with great strength, as Abby threw Holtz onto her shoulder, and from there used both her hands to push Holtz the remaining distance to the ceiling, letting her crash into the wooden beam above, and fall all the way back to the floor, where her jaw smacked into the floor with a sickening crunch. Her vision was darkening around the edges and blood was filling her mouth, and Holtz just wished the assault would stop. A boot pushed into her side, rolling her over onto her back, Holtz looking up at Abby, it all clicking in her head.

"…Rowan." Holtz choked out the janitors name around the blood in her mouth, turning her head to the side and coughing blood onto the floor, head swimming. _I'm gunna die_. Rowan leaned down, Abby's hand latching on around her throat, picking her off the floor. Holtz hardly had the power to reach up and grip at Abby's hand, the movement of walking jarring the hand into her shattered lower jaw, whimpers released from her mouth, blood running down her chin and neck and onto Abby's hand and arm, staining the woman's shirt.

"Look at the view." Abby's voice rang out. Holtz could hear it now. That edge. That very non-Abby edge. That very Rowan edge. She didn't have time to contemplate it, the sound of glass shattering around her came first, then the pain of the glass, tiny cuts all over her body. Everything seemed silent, the only sound Holtz could hear was her own heartbeat and the glass hitting the cement four stories down.

"This is fun." Holtz took one more look at Abby, begging with her eyes and her hands weakly tried to pry Abby's hands from her neck. "Bye bye."

And Rowan let go.

* * *

 **A/N: Wuh wuh.**

 **I have two versions of this plotted out from here, where Holtz lives and where Holtz dies. I don't want to spoil the plot, so I won'tsay anything about them, but the way the plot looks, it's probably going down the death route, but please don't write this off. Ifyou want to know what I'm planning, PM on tumblr - crazyholtzy. I'll take all messages into consideration in my plan.**


End file.
